


Sharing Is Caring

by MyAliasIsLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Reader Insert, c u t e, cute shit, s h i t, sharing a contraband snack with your favorite captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn
Summary: The problem with these damn tents, is that there's no door to knock on.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Sharing Is Caring

You were finally alone in the comfort of your snug sleeping arrangement for the night - but the problem with these damn tents, is that there's no door to knock on. 

"Y/N, have you-" Captain Rex took one look at you - wide-eyed at being caught, holding a cookie that you absolutely should not have - and couldn't help but smile, crossing his arms. "Not supposed to have that, are you?" He teased. Contraband snacks were very frowned upon - mostly because most of the clones weren't sneaky enough to find their own. You, however, seemed to have a knack for winding up with treats, with no one ever knowing the _how's_ or _when's_. 

Giving him your most innocent look, you broke the cookie in half. "I'll share if you don't rat me out?" 

Rex chuckled, fully entering your tent and sitting next to you, accepting your little offering. It wasn't the first time, and he had this nagging feeling that it wouldn't be the last either. "And _no one_ finds out about this!" You whispered. "I mean it, if I get caught again everyone will be watching me all the time. _Or worse,_ since I'm distracting _you_ so much, I'd probably get reassigned." You bluffed. 

"Oh, well in _that_ case," He moved to stand - now _he_ was bluffing. 

"Oh, quit it!" You lightly swatted at his arm. "You know you don't mind having me around." 

_"Too much._ " He corrected with a wink. 

_"Ha, ha."_ You mocked, crossing your arms. "If you hate me _so much_ Captain, then why are you still in here?" You teased, now that both of you had finished your little split snack. He was quiet a moment, and you knew you had won - _for a change._ It always seemed that he had you flustered by this point in the night, but tonight was the other way around. 

"Now that you mention it, I've got to get back before anyone notices I'm still gone." 

"Any preferences for tomorrow night?" You asked, deciding to be courteous since you had won tonight. 

He hummed in thought for a moment. "I think I'll let you pick," He shot you that _damn_ smirk. "You have pretty good taste, after all." With that he left - leaving you grinning ear to ear, shaking your head. 


End file.
